THOMASUKE 2
instead of being a building that awesome network made in a nearby field in tokyo the course has relocated to Midoriyama Studio City, also in tokyo! in the last tournament 20 attempted and all 20 failed but 100 athletes have came to the course to do battle we now head down for the very first time to Midoriyama Studio City! there is now an extra run system which is at the beginning of each stage Commentators 1-80:Keisuke Hatsuta 81-100, Stage 2, Stage 3 And Stage 4:Ichiro Furutachi Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 hanging log 3 climbing down the log 4 wicked wall 5 shaking bridge 6 log down 7 free climbing 8 wall climb Competitors Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 2 Takuyu Ueda 6. wall lifting. time out 3 Yuji Suzuki 1. spider walk 5 Keiji Udagawa D 2. moving walls 8 Naruo Keito D 4. 5 continuous hammers 9 Hideki Naruo D 1. spider walk 11 Takashi Sakamoto D 2. moving walls 17 Akira Sakai D 3. spider climb 18 Naoto Amano 2. moving walls 19 Hiroyuki Amano D 6. wall lifting. time out 20 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 12.1 seconds left 23 Yoshiharu Ito D 5. reverse conveyor. time out 25 Takehiko Kawamura D 4. 5 continuous hammers 30 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 11.2 seconds left 32 Seigo Shibada D 3. spider climb 34 Toru Takahashi 1. spider walk 38 Shinji Ishikawa D 3. spider climb 39 Yoshihide Tanigawa D CLEAR 5.3 seconds left 40 Norihiro Sakai D 3. spider climb 41 Chie Nishimura 1. spider walk. couldnt spread her legs 42 Tatsuya Yamamoto CLEAR 1.1 seconds left 43 Yoshihito Yamamoto CLEAR 12.3 seconds left 48 Andourea Komatsubara 2. moving walls 56 Yuji Okumura D 1. spider walk 65 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 10.1 seconds left 67 Akira Iwasaki D 2. moving walls 68 Ryoko Komiya CLEAR 4.2 seconds left. the 1st woman to clear Stage 2 of THOMASUKE 70 Masakazu Ebihara CLEAR 16.4 seconds left 76 Takashi Yo D 6. wall lifting. time out 81 Yan Yang CLEAR 1.9 seconds left. the 2nd woman to clear Stage 2 of THOMASUKE 83 Hiroaki Yoshizaki CLEAR 11.4 seconds left 84 Hiroyuki Sato D 3. spider walk 85 Kyomi Inoue D CLEAR 1.1 seconds left. got same time as tatsuya yamamoto 86 Shinichi Yano D 6. wall lifting. time out 87 Kane Kosugi 2. moving walls 88 Shane Kosugi D 4. 5 continuous hammers 90 Naoki Iketani D CLEAR 2.1 seconds left 91 Katsumi Yamada 4. 5 continuous hammers 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 96 Toshio Wakita D 1. spider walk 97 Hikaru Tanaka CLEAR 12.1 seconds left. got same time as shingo yamamoto 99 Akira Omori CLEAR 21.5 seconds left. Fastest Time 100 Kazuhiko Akiyama 3. spider climb 42 attempts 15 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole bridge 2 propeller bars 3 hang move 4 pipe slider Competitors 20 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 1:40 30 Eiichi Miura 4. pipe slider 0:59 39 Yoshihide Tanigawa D 4. pipe slider 1:32 42 Tatsuya Yamamoto D 4. pipe slider 1:29 43 Yoshihito Yamamoto D 4. pipe slider 1:00 65 Ken Hasegawa D 4. pipe slider 1:21 68 Ryoko Komiya 1. pole bridge 0:03 70 Masakazu Ebihara D 4. pipe slider 1:26 81 Yan Yang 4. pipe slider 1:09 83 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 4. pipe slider 1:43 85 Kyomi Inoue D 3. hang move 1:03 90 Naoki Iketani D 4. pipe slider 1:59 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura CLEAR 0:52. Fastest Time 97 Hikaru Tanaka 1. pole bridge 0:07 99 Akira Omori CLEAR 1:23 15 attempts 3 clears Stage 4 15m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 15m Competitors 20 Shingo Yamamoto 1. rope climb. time out. about 9m up 95 Shigeyuki Nakamura 1. rope climb. time out. about 7m up 99 Akira Omori 1. rope climb. time out. about 13m up. Best Performance yet again from the monkey! 3 attempts 0 kanzenseihas